Dragonblade Chronicles
by Aurorua
Summary: Aura and Bora had a strange secret in common. They were two of the six elemental masters to save this world. Potential Hidden, they were treated like outcasts in Santalune City, until one fateful day...


Aura walked around Santalune city. He was a strange boy. He had aqua blue hair and scarlet eyes. He wore a blue flowing robe with a blue cape. He had a strange mark on his hand. A slightly hallowed sword with a blue dragon on his right hand.

Although the this land was filled with Pokemon, he refused to have one. Aura walked around the fountain and sat on the edge.

"Hey Aura!" Someone called. Aura looked up and saw Bora, his best female friend. She wore almost the same things Aura wore, but red. She had long red hair with aqua blue eyes.

"Hey Bora." Aura said. "Found out about the mark?" Bora had a similar mark on her left hand, except it was red.

"No, but I wish I new someone that did." Bora said.

"Yea, me too, wanna go for a walk in the park?" Aura said.

"Sure." Bora said smiling. They walked to the park and were soon surrounded by large men.

"Well if it isn't the opposite freaks!" One said.

"Matt, Daniel, Brock." Aura greeted.

"Why are you here, asking for another beating?!" Matt said.

"That last one spoiled my appetite." Aura said.

"Why you-" Matt dove in and gave him a strong right hook.

"Bora, run away." Aura said.

"No, I don't want to!" Bora said.

"Just do it!" Aura said. "I can't let you get beat up again."

"Just go!" He said.

"No!" Bora said.

Aura stood up and have her a stare. "Get away, before I get angry." He said.

Bora stepped back. "Fine, good luck." She said running.

"Stop her!" Matt said.

Patt chased after her and Aura suddenly faded like a blur and appeared in front of Patt.

"You guys don't know when to stop do you." Aura said kicking him in the face.

He landed on his feet and Daniel charged at him. He elbowed him in the face and Aura retaliated by uppercutting him. Daniel landed with a thump and Aura faced Matt.

"Just like last time." Matt said pulling out a knife.

"Just like every time." Aura grunted.

... 30 minutes later ...

Aura entered his house, limping inside. He massaged his bruised leg and put an ice pack on his cheek.

There was a knock on the door and Aura sighed. "Here comes the wraith." He said lightly.

"Come in!" He called. The door opened and Bora entered his house. She took a glanced at Aura then sighed.

"Aura, you can't keep doing this." Bora said.

"To protect you, I don't mind." Aura said.

Bora blushed then smiled. "That's sweet of you." She said.

Aura smiled at her and she walked in the kitchen. "I'll make you something." She said.

"Thank you!" Aura called.

There was then another knock at the door, and Aura got up narrowing his eyes.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and a slightly elderly man entered.

"Is there something you need?" Aura asked.

"I saw you fight those men earlier, I would like to teach you in the Dragonblade arts." The man said.

"The what? I'm not sure if I believe you." Aura said. Aura then noticed something. The man wore the same thing Aura was, except green. He had white eyes.

"Let me check something." The man said walking to him.

The man noticed his emblem and he laughed. "Great! I found another of the six!" He said.

"The what?!" Aura said. Bora then came from the kitchen and walked next to Aura.

"Hey is that..." The man said.

"Who are you?" Bora asked.

"Don't worry, I'm one of you!" The man said. He raised his hand and turned it.

It had the same Dragonblade emblem as Aura and Bora, but green.

... A few moments later ...

Aura and Bora had settled down with the man.

"So what is this Dragonblade Art?" Aura asked.

"A art practiced by the those who bear the Dragonblade emblem." The man said.

"I'm Ventus." The man said.

"So how do we use the Dragonblade thing." Aura asked.

"You already know how to do it, you just need to awaken it." Ventus said.

"What do you mean by-" Aura then noticed that Ventus wasn't there anymore.

"Hm. That was weird. What does he mean, awaken our powers?" Bora said.

"I have no idea, but he did have the same emblem as us." Aura said.

"Maybe he can teach us tommorrow?" Bora said thinking.

"Maybe, but we'll see until then." Aura said.

"Anyway. Let's get some sleep." Bora said. Aura nodded and got up.

"You wanna stay here for the night?" Aura offered.

"I would like that." Bora said nudging him in the shoulder.

Aura smiled and led her into his room. Aura sat on a bed and she sat in the other.

"This is really nice of you." Bora said.

"It's really no problem." Aura said.

Bora got in bed and sighed. "Well, good night." Bora said.

"Good night Bora." Aura said. He turned off the lights and went to the bathroom.

He thought about how sweet bora was and he clenched his fist. Suddenly, around his feet, a circle of flowing water formed without Aura knowing.

He walked back in his room and went to sleep.

... The next morning ...

Aura walked with Bora to the park, early in the morning. They sat on a picnic table and yawned.

"Hey Aura, have you noticed your new feet?" She said. Aura looked down and saw the flowing circle.

He stood up and laughed. "Well what do you know, I have water!" He said.

"Makes you more of a freak!" A familiar voice from behind said.

"Crap." Aura said turning. Daniel and Patt was behind him.

"You can't come into this park." Daniel said.

"And why exactly." Aura said.

"This is our park, and you follow by our rules." Patt said.

"You really think we believe that crap!" Bora said suddenly.

"Shut up redhead." Patt said.

"What did you say!" Bora said standing up.

"Redhead." Matt said laughing. "Good one!"

"Enough!" She cried out. Suddenly a circle of fire formed at her feet.

"Um, Bora?" Aura said stepping back. The fire grew stronger and she let out another cry.

"You will never hurt Aura for protecting me any more!" She yelled. And with a shining light 5 swords of energy appeared.

"What the-" Daniel said.

"Bora! Try to calm down." Aura said. Bora didn't seem to hear him.

"Face your punishment!" She yelled. She threw her hand forward and the blades struck Daniel and Patt.

They both cried in pain, but Bora kept attacking him.

"Bora, that's enough!" Aura yelled. But Bora kept attacking them.

Aura then saw a speck of blood on Daniel and Patt and he felt a stab of passion.

"That's it!" Aura said.

He jumped in front of Daniel and Patt took a few blows from Bora. Suddenly a light formed from inside him, blinding Bora temporarily.

Seven swords of blue energy surrounded Aura and he gave Bora a certain glanced. "Stop it." Aura said.

Aura moved his hand and the energy swords circled Daniel and Patt. A crystal blue light erupted from the middle and the swords surrounded Aura again. Patt and Daniel looked in much better shape.

Bora then snapped to her senses and her swords faded. "What happened?" She asked.

She then noticed he seven swords around Aura and she sighed. "Aw, you mastered the Dragonblade arts without me." She said.

"I'm not so sure about that." Aura said putting his hand down. The swords faded and the circle of water lowered, but did not dissapear.

"Whatever that meant..." Bora said.

"You went on a rampage on Patt and Daniel." Aura said. He stepped to the side and she saw Patt and Daniel, knocked out but no bruises or cuts.

"Oh, my, gosh! I'm so sorry!" She cried.

"They'll be fine. But I have one question." Aura said.

"What?" Bora said sniffing.

"Where is Matt? He's the leader, yet he's not here." Aura said.

"I'm not sure either." Bora said.

"Well, we should get something to eat, or something." Aura said.

"Yea lets-" Bora was cut off as Matt came from some nearby bushes.

It was Matt and Aura took a stance. "No need to be offensive." Matt said.

"What do you want." Aura said.

"As much as I don't want to day this, I'm sorry." Matt said.

Aura's and Bora's mouth dropped open. "It's not because I feel bad or anything, it's because I have this." Matt said. He rose his right hand and the brown Dragonblade emblem shine in the light.

"What?!" Aura and Bora said.

"Yea, I'm one of the Deagonblade, just like you guys." Matt said.

"Where are your blades." Aura said.

"My what?!" Matt said.

"Your Dragonblades." Aura said. He raised his hand and the seven swords appeared. His water circle rose higher.

"I haven't quite found my blades." Matt said.

"I didn't expect any of you to get them so fast, seems I was wrong." A voice said.

Aura looked left and found Ventus.

"Oh, hey Ventus." Aura said. Ventus waved a hand faintly.

"I came here to find the Earth Dragonblade user, and it seems I have found him." Ventus said.

"Earth?" Matt said confused.

"Apparently there are six living Dragonblade users. One of each of the six elements." Aura explained.

"I guess it's just fate that four are right here." Bora said.

"I suppose so, we have the earth elements." Aura said.

"So, Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire." Matt said.

"That is right." Aura said.

"Hm, but great troubles await us." Ventus said.

"What do you mean." Bora said.

"You never heard of the Dragontale Chronos?" Ventus said.

"Yes." They all said. It was one of the most ancient scrolls in history, for telling 6 masters of their respective elements shall save the world against an unknown force.

"I didn't believe it at first, but now that I see four of the elements, it only makes sense that it could be true." Ventus said.

"I see your point. But I can't truly believe it until we find the light and dark Dragonblade users." Aura said.

"Well, that's why ask for you three to join me on a journey to find the other masters." Ventus said.

"What's in it for us?" Matt said.

"I'm just fine, having something else to do." Aqua said shrugging.

"I thought one of you might ask that. The gym leader of his region have their own respective abilities. If you can defeat them, they can boost you Dragonblade offense and defense skills and equipment." Ventus said.

"I'm in." Matt said.

"Sure, it'll be nice to meet some people." Bora said.

"To do something else, sure." Aura said.

Ventus nodded. "Meet me in front of the fountain next morning." He said suddenly fading.

"Eh, alrighty." Matt said.

"Hey Matt, why don't you come to my place for the night." Aura offered.

"Why?" Matt said caught off guard.

"Since we are all going to travel together, we might as well start acting like a team." Aqua said.

"Since you put it that way, I guess it makes sense." Matt said.

... Aqua's House ...

Aqua showed Matt his room and walked downstairs, accidentally bumping into Bora.

"Sorry!" Aura said helping her up.

"It's my bad, I didn't see you coming down." Bora said.

"Well, in any case, we should get some sleep." Aura said.

"Yea, I'm heading to my room." Bora said.

"Well, good night." Aura said.

"Good night." Bora said entering her room.

Aura entered his room downstairs and went to bed.

"Let's the journey begin!" He thought cheerfully.


End file.
